Talk:Hurbanova Novine/Archive
Archive Hurbanova Novine made a new start so I've archived this, for this page now, irrelevant discussion. Ben (talk) 08:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for correcting another mistake :) --OWTB 13:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :No big deal 13:12, 17 May 2008 (UTC) It is good that all anti-king articles are taken away Pierlot McCrooke 07:48, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I totally agree. --OWTB 07:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmmm, that sounds a bit like censuur. I think the world should learn some persons are writing negatively on HRH. Maybe we could make a special satirical page, give it the name: Satura Lanx (see also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satire). What do you think ? ¿Lars Washington? 08:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not going to risk anything here anymore. The response will be a blcok. --OWTB 08:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, let's make it simple: I believe -and we all do- in freedom of the press. So, if somebody wánts to write something satirical or critical, they can. Of course, it is not "necessary" if nobody "really" feels like doing so. 08:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I guess I expressed myself wrongly. I just wanted to put on that page all the negative stuff that has been said and written in the past (hopefully not the present) on other wiki's. I just do not think it is fair people write things on someone without that person being even aware of it. I would consider that page as a little moral lesson for those who do less ethical writing. ¿Lars Washington? 09:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe you should update this newspaper Pierlot McCrooke 12:24, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, there didn't happen that much in Hurbanova the last time, so I can't update it :) --OWTB 12:30, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Alpha Press Association I have founded a press agency and wondered if Hurbanova Novine could join. I'll offer ten percent of Alpha's stocks in exchange. 11:43, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Ich vènj det waal good, ich zal 't onna aan Ben vraoge. --OWTB 13:39, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, 13:55, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::'t is good zaet t'r. (hopefully no translation needed) --OWTB 14:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::No, that's just fine. I'll ad Hurbanova Novine to the list. 14:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Danke sjoean mienhèr. --OWTB 14:43, 27 July 2008 (UTC) tshitate, tshititte, tshite and lizn : ? --Bucurestean 19:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Gewoon een motto. --OuWTB 05:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Great article hahaha > --Bucurestean 08:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting article indeed . I didn't know you were a wedding-planner, OWTB? ^^ 08:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Ssjjt!! :P --OuWTB 15:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: >>> Press Center? Getting some recognition (A) --Bucurestean 15:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Is dit een complot tegen OWTB? McCrooke 15:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Press Center is dikke monopolie.. --OuWTB 15:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::A symbol of liberty of drukpers :'( --Bucurestean 15:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::English please. By the way: we're not a company. Just work in the same building, that's all. 15:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I don't like that either. --OuWTB 15:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Tabloid what you are... --Bucurestean 15:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::that*. You grammar very bad to be.. --OuWTB 15:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm... it is an expression, can't help it --Bucurestean 15:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::OWTB, i support you in the war against the tabloidcomplot McCrooke 15:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Bet Pierlot will get blocked again, forever. --Bucurestean 15:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::If you find some nice evidence to do so, please hand it over ^^ (joke) 15:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Start a poll about that McCrooke 15:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :About the length of your future block? --Bucurestean 15:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes McCrooke 15:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: Not interesting. But you have your own newspaper to write in! --Bucurestean 15:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Trial In Progress As supreme court judge I would like to ask you not to publish the personal grieves of both plaintiff P. McCrooke and defendant A.M. Donia until the trial is over. I just don't want to cause a new upheaval since they already had a little discussion on the trial's talk page. I hope you understand? 10:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Could I please become a news reporter here? Bart K 10:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Of course :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: :-O Is there a trial in progress? I must have missed something (as usual). What is going on and between whom? :-O --Lars Washington 12:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No the trial is already over. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is even more interesting. I must have missed millions of bytes here. Maybe you should inform the readers via the media. --Lars Washington 12:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) As for the trial, see: McCrooke v. Donia Trial for more information. It was a trial of me, August Magnus Donia, VS Pierlot McCrooke, and I won the trial. It was about me insulting McCrooke after he divorced his pregnant wife Dalia Donia. Dr. Magnus 13:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It caused quite a mess and resulted in public outcry... It wasn't pretty folks! Dr. Magnus 13:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) A leftist nation That's a good one! 16:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Unfornatunately, Oceana is on the left of the map and the rest of Lovia on the right :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, if you see the Congress, about 10 of the 12 seats :P --Bucurestean 20:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I would join Russia then.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have no clue what your definitions of the left are then. I thought I was the one who was indoctrinated by the Americans, guess not. 09:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::What, you are indoctrinated by the Americans? Who would have guessed... Dr. Magnus 11:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Are you American or Dutch? Erwin(mesaje| ) 14:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I (and then I speak as a real person) am European (Belgian), with special interests in America. By the way: that remark was mere cynism. 14:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay then... at Erwin: I am Dutch. Christian. And king of the world. Dr. Magnus 15:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I know Magnus (but I doubt the last word) The question was for the Belgian. (my apologies king) And I'm a celebrity of nation's projects. Thanks. Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Self-proclaimed celebrity* :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I am, and I proclaim as Magnus, right now writing about me in all languages. Erwin(mesaje| ) 17:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC)